Watching Through the Eyes of the Light
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Worshipping You's sequel!kind of.Manjoume Jun's thoughts through the Hikari No Kessha saga.this is more of a Manjoumecentric fic,but it DOSE have DaichiJunBastionChazz


**Pili-Chan: Hi everyone! so like I said in the summary, this is the sequel of "Worshipping You"...kind ofXD anyway, it's set while the Hikari No Kessha saga.**

**Chibi Pili: We're going to the north tomorrow and we'll use that time to write the next sequel **

**Yami Pili-Chan: and read that book about Jack The Ripper **

**Accidia: and rest **

**Pili-Chan: So... this is more of a Manjoume-centric then a romance story but... It still has the Daichi/Jun thing...so...ENJOY!**

* * *

Sometimes I found myself watching you again as I passed by you in class, surrounded by a sea of white. Our eyes meet for a split of a second, but that's more then enough for me to see that envious spark in your beautiful eyes. Many may think your eyes are gray, I thought so too until I got to see deep into them, seeing clearly that blue-green color deep within the sea of gray. I keep walking, as if ignoring you and friends…after all, they were foolish enough to deny the light. But I didn't expect that from you…no, not you. I can clearly see why them, they're not that smart…Heck! They're even stupid!

But you? No…not you… you're perfect… a perfect genius…

But…why do you keep denying the light? Can't you see that it's our only hope? Can't you see that it's the right way?

But then again… that envious spark in your eyes as you looked at us, the Hikari No Kessha, as we passed by…why is that? Do you wish to join us?

I found myself lying in bed many times, dreaming about you joining the Hikari No Kessha to be with me but…it'll probably never happen…

And then you came into the white dorm, telling us you wanted to duel Saiou-Sama.

I could feel my heart beating in my ears along with my own voice calling at you harsh words. I remember pain… throbbing with every word sent to the white hall.

And our duel… up until then I prayed for you to join us, but as we dueled this weird feeling took over me, as if my old self was calling at me, begging me to let you defeat me so you won't have to join us… why? I remember that odd feeling of confusion as two voices battled in my head. Should I let you win? Keep you out of the Hikari No Kessha? Or should I defeat you? Helping you join us…join me?

I won that duel… I'm not sure what I decided in the end…I remember you had a card face down… did you let me win on purpose? Or did I win fairly?

And again I found myself admiring you, worshipping, hoping again for a different present.

As I lay on my bed a knock puts an end to my typical dreaming. Getting up, I walk to the door and open it, revealing my, so-called, 'crush' Tenjoin Asuka. To tell you the truth? I don't really like her… actually, I kind of hate her... she's kind of a bitch when you think about it. I smile at her sweetly, asking her if she wanted something…I always was a good actor…

She rolled her eyes and told me that Saiou-Sama wanted to see me.

I nodded, got out and closed the door behind me, walking to the older male's room.

Apparently he wanted to give me a new deck.

And again I find myself on my bed, caught between daydreaming about you and thinking about the reasons I'm in the Hikari No Kessha as I'm studying my new cards. Is this person really me? Come to think of it… I don't remember joining the Hikari No Kessha, all I remember is that I was looking for that stupid drop-out boy, and next thing I know, I'm in the Hikari No Kessha…

I remembered that earlier that day, the drop-out boy said something about three Ojama cards… I couldn't remember clearly…who were they? Why dose it bother me so much?

I notice a black cockroach getting closer to me, I remember that as a child I hated bugs, must've inherited it from my mother…I remember one time, when we were on vacation, mother saw a black cockroach…I remember it because I was in the living room with my brothers and my father, and then we heard mother scream. Father was sure something bad happened to her, so we ran to her, only to find her on one of the chairs in the porch, a small black cockroach near her, walking calmly on the floor. I remember I ran into the house and closed the door, peeking through the window… but now… this black cockroach doesn't really seem to bother me now… black cockroach…black…white…why do I feel so calm when I see the color black?

As many times before, a knock on the door interrupt my thoughts and sends the cockroach flying to the window, and as always I get up to open it, this time I see you, the famous Ra genius and the owner of my heart,

Misawa Daichi.

I study you quickly, noticing your white hair, I raise an eyebrow, sure you look good, even hot if I may say so, and it makes you look kind of cute too, but… for some reason I miss your shining black hair.

I look at you and ask calmly what do you want,

You tell me it's time for the meeting, and I look at you for a second, trying to remember what are you talking about,

When I did, I nodded, closing the door behind me. I look at you again as we walk in silence, then I asked you what's up with the hair,

You smile and say you dyed it, that it a source of peace in mind, that you did it to show your loyalty to the Hikari no Kessha, and you asked me if I wanted to dye my hair too,

I don't answer at first, the battle of White Sanda and Black Sanda starts all over again, so I end up telling you I'll think about it…

Again, as the same sea of white surrounds me I can't help but think why an I here…why are we here…is this really the best thing to do?

I look at you from the corner on my eye, slowly I feel waves of shock passing through my veins … I can no longer see that spark in your eyes… that spark you had long ago, before it was replaced by that envious spark, before the Hikari No Kessha…all I see is emptiness…

I look at the floor, washed by waves of confusion…

What's going on here?

* * *

**Pili-Chan: To be honest, I don't really like how it came out but...I'm not in the mood to change anything...**

**Accidia: and we need to go to sleep...**

**PiliChan: anyway,I hope you liked it...R&R!**

**Chibi Pili: Seeya later! **


End file.
